Valentine's Delight
by Reetinkerbell
Summary: Draco brings Hermione breakfast in bed. DracoxHermione, written for dmhgficexchange.


**Title: **Valentine's Delight  
**Author:** Reetinkerbell  
**Pairing:** Draco/Hermione  
**Summary:** Draco brings Hermione breakfast in bed.  
**Written:** January 2006 – Edited April 2006.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own HP or any of the characters.  
**Distribution:** Links only please.  
**Authors Notes:** Written for **Sapphire** in the **Celebrate The Season DMHGFicExchange** hosted by **Ferveo**.

–

**Valentine's Delight** (1/1)

Hermione woke slowly to the glorious scent of freshly baked cinnamon buns as it spread through the house. Not a traditional breakfast dish, but one she'd been craving over the past few days. Luckily for her, the house-elves were more than happy to make them for her - as well as any other food she might come to crave - day and night if she so wished.

Despite her initial objections to moving into the Mansion, and her numerous tries at setting the creatures free by giving them clothes once she and Draco were married, Hermione had soon come to realise how much easier life was with them around. And it certainly didn't hurt that they all adored her, and seemed to genuinely like taking care of their small, but steadily growing family and circle of friends.

Now that she and Draco were expecting their first child, and all the ups and downs that came with it, Hermione didn't even want to think about what she'd do without the elves, who'd all become more like family members than servants over the six months she'd been living there with them. When the Marriage Law came to pass, it had been a cruel twist of fate that'd lead to Hermione and Draco's marriage. The Ministry official handling the papers turned in by them both - and their original intendeds - had only recently started working in the Department and been under a lot of stress. The papers had been mixed up and by the time the mistake was realised, it had been too late to do anything about it, as the marriage license had already been signed and filed with the Ministry.

Hermione and Draco had no choice but to marry, and they'd done so, reluctantly. They went away for France on their honeymoon and when they returned to the Malfoy Manor two weeks later, they were happy and blissful together, much to the surprise of their respective friends. Hermione quite working and not long after, they announced their pregnancy.

The baby gave a soft kick, as if knowing his mother was thinking about him and wanting her to know that he was awake too. Hermione placed a hand over her rounding belly, smiling as she rubbed the taunt skin, exited at the feel of her baby moving around inside of her.

While she'd felt her son moving and kicking for a while now, every time she felt it, the life she and Draco had created growing inside of her, she couldn't help but smile. Lately, Draco had begun to feel the baby's movements as well, which he was very happy over. He'd been rather jealous at the bond Hermione naturally shared with their son and often complained over the fact that he couldn't feel him move.

Hermione's eyes fell open when she realised that she was alone and she looked towards Draco's side of the bed. There was only a faint trace of warmth still lingering on the sheets where her husband had laid, which meant that Draco had risen out of bed quite a while ago. She frowned. It wasn't like Draco to get up early, and certainly not before her. Quite the opposite in fact, with the way he constantly tricked her into staying in bed longer than she was used to, now that she wasn't working any longer. Especially now, that she was in her second trimester and her sexual appetite was bigger than ever, and she didn't have to run to the loo the first thing she did in the morning. That had been a mood killer for the both of them.

Just then, the bedroom door opened and a half naked Draco stepped inside, balancing a tray on one hand as he closed the door with the other. "Good morning sunshine," he greeted her, the soft smile he reserved only for her playing on his lips. He walked up to their bed and got in, tray and all.

"Good morning," Hermione replied, happily accepting the kiss he bestowed upon her lips. She smiled up at him as he pulled away before she looked down at the tray for the first time. She raised an eyebrow at the amount of food occupying the magically enlarged surface. "Brought enough food?" she teased.

"I thought you and the little one might be hungry," Draco defended himself. He looked down at the tray. "I may have gone slightly overboard," he relented after taking a good look at the large amount of food.

"You've gone so far overboard, you can't even see the boat any more," Hermione replied, laughing as a she grabbed a grape and popped it into her mouth. "But I don't mind in the slightest. Mummy's hungry today." She gently patted her belly and was awarded with another, sharper, kick against her hand.

"He's quite the little hellion, isn't he?" Draco asked as he folded out the small legs from underneath the tray and placed it across his upper thighs. Once he was sure it wouldn't topple over and cover them and their bed in food and drinks, he placed a hand over Hermione's on her stomach. "Just like his papa," he continued proudly, wrapping his other arm around Hermione's shoulder, hugging her to his side.

Hermione snorted. "I seem to recall a certain someone running away from the Forbidden Forest at the age of eleven. Hellion? You? Honey, I love you and I don't mind it when you embellish the truth slightly to make it more interesting to the children, but now you're just being delusional."

Draco mock glared at her. "Shh! Not in front of the baby," he said, placing his hand flat over the middle of Hermione's stomach, as if preventing her words from reaching their child.

Hermione giggled at his actions, too happy to care that she normally didn't giggle. She grabbed another grape from the overfilling bowl on the tray. Draco had really gone all out that morning, filling the tray with bowls of her favourite fruit, more cinnamon buns than she could eat, freshly squeezed orange juice, perfectly heated herbal tea and, as always, her Muggle prenatal vitamins.

Draco had frowned at them when she first began taking the pills, not understanding why she wanted to take them, when she was already taking Wizarding prenatal potions to help her and the baby. But as there was no harm in her taking both, and Hermione's mother had said that both she and the baby would benefit from them - the baby being part Muggle - he hadn't argued. Better to be safe than sorry, he'd reasoned. Especially when it came to their child.

"What should we do today then?" Hermione asked, taking a bite out of her cinnamon bun. She moaned in pleasure and rubbed her belly as she satisfied her craving. She smiled up at her husband as she chewed it down, barely taking a moment to drink some juice before grabbing another.

"Don't you go worrying about that now my love, you just eat your breakfast," Draco replied. He grabbed a handful of blueberries and began eating them, not caring if they stained his hand.

The two ate in silence, sharing smiles and kisses in between bites, and soon, the tray was almost empty.

"I think I ate too much," Hermione complained, leaning back against the pillows. "I don't think I can't move even an inch."

Draco smiled. "Works for me," he teased. "I like having you stuck in bed with me."

"You would," Hermione replied, keeping a straight face.

Draco responded with a kiss that curled her toes, took her breath away and put a silly smile on her lips when he pulled away to allow them both some much needed air. "Happy Valentines Day my love," he whispered against her lips, not wanting to pull away completely.

"And Happy Valentines Day to you as well sweetheart," Hermione replied, smiling.

Draco placed the tray out of the way on the floor before he extracted something from a drawer in his bedside table. "I know we agreed on not buying each other any Valentines gifts, but this arrived just yesterday and technically it's not for you, so here." Draco handed her the small box, dressed in green wrapping paper, completely with a silver bow on top.

Hermione smiled. "I thought Valentines gifts were traditionally red? Or at least pink?" she teased him as she accepted the box.

"Well, you know me and my Slytherin pride," Draco teased back. "Open it." He looked beside himself, acting very much like he had on Christmas morning, when he realised he was finally able to open all the gifts hiding underneath the tree.

Hermione playfully shook the box slightly, holding it up to her ear. She didn't hear anything at all, which meant he'd put silencing spells on the wrapping paper, the sneaky git. "I wonder what it could be."

"No, no. Not that way. You're doing it all wrong," Draco complained, sounding much closer to five years old, rather than the twenty-five he actually were.

Hermione laughed as she removed the bow, imagining Draco taking the box from her and opening it himself, the "proper way". She handed Draco the bow, who carefully placed it on his bedside table, knowing Hermione's fondness for bows. When he turned back around, Hermione had already begun unwrapping the gift. The paper fell away, revealing a slim silver box. Thicker than the customary wand box, it was not as long and significantly heavier.

As she removed the paper from underneath, the box shook and the muffled sound of a bell was heard from within the package. Hermione frowned ,sending a questioning look at Draco, who only smirked in reply, motioning for her to open the box.

She did so, lifting the lid and glancing into it. Hermione folded away the layers of silky paper she found, and gasped as she came upon the treasure Draco had bought. Nestled in the satin-lined box, and silky white paper, was a silver baby rattle, complete with a baby blue bow tied around one end.

"Oh!" Hermione felt her eyes start to tear up as she picked the small rattle up, delighted at hearing the small bells as she shook it lightly. "It's beautiful."

Draco kissed her on the forehead when she looked up at him, softly wiping away the lone tear that trailed down her cheek. "Hey now, why are you crying?"

"I'm so happy," Hermione replied, her voice thick with emotion.

Draco chuckled. "Women and your ability to cry at any time. I'll never understand it."

Hermione sniffed. "I'm glad my crying amuses you," she huffed.

"Come on now love," Draco said softly, hugging her closer to him and stroking her hair, comforting her. "I didn't mean it like that." He took the barbell rattle from her hand, holding it up so she could see the other end of it. "See here?"

"It's the Malfoy Crest," Hermione answered, her sniffled disappearing almost immediately.

Draco didn't comment on her answer, fearing the return of the sniffles. "It sure is. This rattle has been in the family for generations."

"Really?" Hermione took the rattle from his hand to inspect it closer. She turned it around and found the Malfoy Crest on the other end as well. "But you said it arrived just yesterday?"

"Had to repair it," Draco admitted, suddenly shy. "I didn't have the best temper when I was younger, and when I was seven, I stole it from Mother's bedroom and threw it down the stairs in a fit of rage because Father wouldn't let me have the broom I wanted."

"Really?" Hermione giggled, having no trouble picturing her husband as a spoiled seven-year-old and his reaction to not getting what he wanted, when he wanted it. While he was'nt as spoiled any longer, and had matured and learned to control his temper quite well, there had been many a times that Hermione had been sure he was going to start pouting and have himself a good tantrum when he didn't get what he wanted.

"Really. Not one of my finer moments," he replied. "I took it out when we returned from France, wanting to give it to you when we first found out about the baby, only to find that it was dented quite badly and we can't have that, now can we?"

"That's sweet." Hermione kissed him on his cheek. "You're so sweet."

"I'm not sweet," Draco denied hotly.

"You are. You're a sap." Hermione giggled at the affronted look on Draco's face. "But you're my sap, and I promise I won't tell anyone."

"You better not!" Draco gently tackled her onto the bed, making sure to land at her side, rather than on top of her. Hermione laughed as he smothered her with kisses, one of her hands resting on her belly, where their baby eagerly kicked against his hand.

**The End.**

End Note: I think we all know about the SS/HG Marriage Law adopted by us - and other shippers I'm sure - by now. And if you don't, erm, sorry. I simply didn't want to get into too much detail about it, mainly because I didn't have the time, but also because I'm working on a Marriage Law story and I didn't want to repeat the same idea. I figured it didn't matter much, as it wasn't the focus point of the story. Anyone not familiar with the Marriage Law, feel more than free to ask and I'll do my very best to answer your questions regarding the idea. Just leave your email.

14. Sapphiretragedy  
Rating(s) you're willing to write: any rating up to R  
Rating(s) of the fic you want: PG-13 - R  
Three things you want your fic to include: married!Hermione/Draco, fluff, pregnant!Hermione  
Three things you do not want your fic to include: angst, angry Harry and/or Ron, Draco's parents.  
Anything specific that you do not want to write: No previous Hr/R relationship. No kinks (read as vanilla sex only). No Non-con. No incest. No Lucius/Draco/Hermione.


End file.
